Any Given Time
by Essence of Courage
Summary: Lord betrays his orders in the world of gods/goddesses, and takes a young Dein's future for himself, leaving her stranded. He finds himself on earth, and invades a certain homicidal maniac's home.After finding Nny, Lord decides 2 create a human of his own
1. Dealing With Dein

HI! This is my first JtHM fic, so.. just pretend It'll be perfect right from the off, okay? ;-;!! It starts out with Lord, (and a LOT of my own chars) in some unknown world where all gods and goddesses start out. (Note that of course, Gods and Goddesses don't really go to a weird skool-type thing to become.. gods and goddesses, but it works for this fic, so yeah.) And they use the word 'Future' instead of 'Mission'... Get it? They're sent on missions, but it's for their whole futures.. I'm sure you get it, and really don't care, so R&R and stuff!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young God, Lord, stepped off the podium after he was announced the 'God of Eternal Searching'. Ugh.. What fun.. he had to create a world of annoying things that spent their entire lives wondering why he made them. 'Great.. Does my superior think me inexperienced at ruling my own world, or what? 'eternal searching' HAH! I wasn't born to answer questions to any random being I create when he gets confused about life!' Lord thought bitterly to himself as he made his way to the exit of Jupiter's great castle.  
  
"Lord! Wait!" A familiar voice rang through Lord's dragon-like ears and he stopped walking.  
  
"What is it, Dein?" Lord asked flatly to the small, hyper goddess running up behind him.  
  
"I just heard about your future as a god!" Dein panted, catching her breath as she finally made it to Lord's side, "Eternal Searching' huh? Neat.."  
  
Lord grimaced, "No, it's not NEAT! It's horrible.. Answering questions is NOT my special ability, and Jupiter knows it.. He must have a fear of me becoming too great of a god, so he left me with a world to create.. that would accommodate YOU better than it would me.." he muttered, turning back to look up at Jupiter, the high god's castle. He had no pupils that were visible in his eyes, just white, so Dein stared at him for a moment, wondering what the hell he was doing.  
  
"Hey.." Lord finally spoke after a few minutes, and looked down to Dein, who was much shorter then he, "How about YOU take MY future for yourself, hm? Do you have one yet? I could work with yours perhaps.." he smiled slightly to her.  
  
The young goddess's eyes widened with joy, "You mean.. take on a SERIOUS and FULL TIME future?! REALLY?! YOU MEAN IT!? I can just take your future and throw mine on you?" she held her balled fists to her chest, and jumped up and down giggling.  
  
Lord blushed a bit, looking around, "Er.. Sure. Why not? 'Nothing could be worse than the future I was assigned..' " He mumbled the last part to himself and smiled wide to Dein.  
  
"YEE! I can't believe it! WOW! I don't even have to finish my classes now!! YOU'RE THE GREATEST, LORD!!" Dein shrieked in that loud voice of hers that ALWAYS annoyed Lord to madness. "You have the papers?" she asked, suddenly calm and strangely serious looking.  
  
Lord's antennae drooped a bit in both slight fear and great confusion, "Er.. Yeah.. I just got them," he pulled out the orders for his future and rolled them out, "I just got them.. weren't you AT the assigning?" he raised a brow to her, pressing a claw to his signature.  
  
Dein blushed a deep red, "Damn you! How come you always know where I'm at?" she giggled.  
  
"Haha! You forget how far my abilities fly, Dein" Lord replied, looking to his signature and it disappeared instantly. "Fly..?" Dein tilted her head to the side.  
  
Lord glared to her, rolling his eyes and pulling up her hand. He pulled it to the special paper and her signature appeared where his once was, and the old future Dein held replaced it's signature of hers, with Lord's.  
  
"Ooohh! YAY! I'm so happy! Thank you! Here's my old one.." Dein handed her future over to Lord, and she clasped her new one tightly in her hands.  
  
Lord smiled wickedly to himself, 'She has NO idea what hell she's soon to experience.. Now.. let's see what SHE had..' his thoughts were speaking to him. They always did.  
  
Lord suddenly felt crushed at his lower chest, from Dein hugging him so tightly. "Nggh!!! Let.. me.. GO!!" He demanded of her, and surprisingly, she obeyed immediately. The god looked down to her, blinking a few times, and smiled, "Make me proud!" he told her, and began to walk off to his home a few hours away. "All right! Thanks again! BYE!!" Dein shouted back to him as he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chap. 1! WOO! Find anything that has to do with JtHM yet? No? Well, it's not that time, friends.. (enemies..). Soon though, you will ALL find out the point of the fic and hopefully love and continue checking back for updates! Chapter 2 up soon! 


	2. Similarities

Chap 2! HooRAY! So, Lord gets confused a bit, and visits a few young Goddesses for information. His trip to Our precious *COUGH!!!* Planet Earth will begin soon!! R&R and all that!! ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon entering his home, about a thousand holographic images appeared floating in front of Lord, each with its own request and/or complaint about SOMETHING. "Not again! Go on! All of you! I'm no longer fixing your problems! Go bother someone who cares why don't you!?" he growled, and about half of them disappeared instantly, the rest following afterwards. Lord raised a brow, "So.. everyone's feeling obedient today or what?" he wondered aloud, before yawning and sitting on a large black couch in his living room. Lord opened up Dein's old future papers and began to read, "Hmm? They're written in Fae? ..Figures.." He sighed harshly, and stared at the letters on the paper, trying his best to translate them on his own. "Assigned.. planet? ..Er.." Lord then gave up trying and walked over to his computer-like system and set the pages under a lime light on a table next to him. "I really SHOULD look into learning other languages besides god, demon and english.." He sighed again, running a clawed hand through his pale spiked silver/purple hair, and his two shoulder-length bangs still hanging loosely.  
  
Later, the entire paper was translated on the screen, and Lord could read it perfectly now. "Hmm.." he squinted for no real reason at the screen, reading and scratching at his chin. I guess he thought it made him look smart. "Planet..Earth? Huh. I wonder why she hadn't left.. this scroll is pretty old.. oh well.. Okay then.. where is it?" he asked the machine. No response. Lord frowned.  
  
"Well fine.. Why can't I have nice, upgraded things..?" he whined to himself as he typed 'Earth' in the search window. After muttering a few curse words to himself, and the computer taking its dear sweet time, he soon got plenty of info on the planet! "Wow! .. I hate it already." He spoke boredly and kept on reading. "Inhabited by humans.. blah blah blah.. ruled by one god.." he narrowed one eye, "No name? That must suck.. anyhow.. Hmm.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~Some time later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, with the route this thing gave me, I should be there in about.. two days. Right. Okay. I leave tomorrow then" Lord told himself, rolling the map he held closed and setting it in a small quill-looking pack on his table. He sighed, stretching out, and looked around the room.  
  
"~sigh~ Too bad I have to leave this all behind and start from scratch on planet Earth.. Hopefully I can find a nice, quiet place to stay before I start my future ruling it.." He smiled slightly. "The god that rules the heavens created all beings in that world.. I wonder if we ever met.. Maybe I'll run up for a chat sometime." Lord thought out loud to himself as he walked into his bedroom. "Ugh.. I might have to explain what I'm doing there.. Wait! Dein must've known why she was assigned an existing planet that already had a god watching over it! After all, it WAS her future.." he concluded, and bolted out the front door, forgetting that Dein was supposed to be in her classes.. but probably wasn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"DEIN! Dein..?" Lord trotted all through the different castle grounds, and school yards. Somehow he remembered it was time for her classes to have started, but she was no where to be found! "I'll just check her house then.."  
  
Lord kicked off the ground with one of his steel-toe boots (They're almost just like Nny's old ones) and flew up to the higher part of the god/goddess world, to the smaller, finer houses. He spotted Dein almost immediately when he landed on the now solid cloud-like ground. "Dein! Hey! Come here a minute!" Lord called to her, but got no response. He noticed why. Dein was with her friends, Till and Mehz. Annoying little brats.  
  
Lord gathered up as much patience as he could, and made his way over to the three giggling girls. "Hey" He said, having to look down to all of them.  
  
Dein looked up, as Lord was standing behind her, and she smiled wide, "Hey Lord! What're you doing up here?" she asked, as innocent as ever.  
  
Mehz and Till blushed when they saw Lord, and made sweet, but not right for their age comments about him in front of Dein. A lot of the young Goddesses found him very attractive, which drove Lord to wanting to drop all his laws as a God and kill them. Lord was the spawn of a demon goddess after all, so he lived between different laws, but went by good (How nice!). He hated females, and how they thought.. but Dein was all right, he guessed.  
  
Lord glared slightly to them, but they didn't even flinch, so he brought his attention back to Dein, "I need to speak to you privately.. Real quick, okay?" he told her.  
  
"Ooh! Dein! Something you aren't telling us here?" Mehz snickered, looking to Till.  
  
Dein rolled her eyes, "Oh yes. We are certainly exchanging skills HERE! Oh yeah..!" She spoke sarcastically, which luckily, the other two goddesses absorbed right away, and frowned to her in response.  
  
"Come on then.. I'll have you back soon" Lord took Dein's wrist and dragged her off to a nearby alley. "okay, I need to ask you something about your old future.."  
  
The goddess blinked, "Yeah..? What?" she wondered.  
  
"Why were you assigned this when it's already being ruled by another, higher-powered, God?" Lord asked, never taking his gaze off her eyes.  
  
"Well.. This God requested that another, lesser god or goddess, be sent to his earth to aid him in healing parts of the human race.. meaning that he wants.. wanted me to help him make the humans realize what they're doing to his world! Destroying it and all that.." Dein replied, raising her index finger in thought, "He wanted me to settle into a normal house, and live out a normal life as one of his own creations, but secretly gathering information then releasing answers to them through their dreams! Get it?" she looked to Lord.  
  
"Hmmm.. I think so. Sounds easy actually.. And like I'm going to be answering more questions to people I don't even know this time!" Lord complained, but shrugged it off. "I could always rule that world.. If earth's current God decided to leave for some reason.. I'd make the creatures different.. And very quiet!" he smirked.  
  
"Don't even think about it you!" Dein laughed, and gave a playful shove on Lord's shoulder, since he was kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Haha.. I won't. You know me.." He lied, smiling sweetly.  
  
Dein smiled back, and stepped out of the alley, "Hmm.. You know how wrong this all looked from THEIR point of view?" Dein pointed to Mehz and Till still watching them.  
  
"Heh.. yes," Lord laughed, and, raising a clawed hand to the other goddesses staring, winked and pointed to them.  
  
Till and Mehz screamed like crazed fangirls meeting their idols for the first time and fell to their knees, blowing kisses and giggling madly out loud.  
  
Dein had noticed what Lord had done, and raised a brow, "What was that all about?"  
  
Lord looked down to her, "Might as well give them a false dream, huh?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned around. "Dream of something they'll NEVER have!"  
  
"Whatever.. you wierdo" Dein said, and stretched out.  
  
"Aww.. You're no fun. Anyhow, thank you for the information.. it helped my mind a little, so hey!" Lord mentioned, and tapped the ground three times, then was lowered to the actual 'ground' of the God/goddess world.  
  
"Bye!!" He heard Dein shout after him, and he made his way back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
EnD of Chap 2!!! Lord goes to earth next! YEE!! Expect that chapter up sometime VERY soon.. Maybe tonight! Hopefully. Nny will make his grand entrance as well! WOO! Well review meh pliz!!! 


	3. Esau's Life Anew

YAY! Lord's goin' to EARF!! Not without being bored in space for a bit, though. :B And who's house should he run into? GUESS!!! R&R!! :D!! ~~~~~~  
  
"WOO!" Lord called out of his window the following morning. A couple of passerby's stared oddly to him, but Lord didn't care in the least! Today would be the day he left this world forever! And to start his OWN life to order his OWN self around! "Jupiter, you old, worthless spirit-man, let it be known that from this day forward, my abilities as a god are ALWAYS better than yours!!" he said, Chortling stupidly to himself. His antennae quirked a bit suddenly as he heard a knock on his door. "Er.."  
  
Lord opened up the front door, and strangely, saw no one there. But, before he closed it, he looked down, and found who had bothered him, "..Jeif.." He groaned, letting the higher-god into his home.  
  
"Yeah! HI!! I heard you were leaving today!" Jeif cried, throwing his hands into the air.  
  
"Yes.. Who told you? Dein I would guess.." Lord narrowed his eyes annoyed. He picked up his bag full of his important things like books (From his classes! ), the route to the planet earth, and a map of the planet itself. He had a few more items as well, like clothes and all that, but one would expect that when one's moving hmmm?  
  
"No.. Jupiter told me last night after he caught me through training.." The higher-ranked god stared quizzically to Lord.  
  
Lord's eyes widened, "Ugh.. Okay then.. Why do you care I'm going? I thought you hated me.. 'I sure hate you'." He muttered, mounting the bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh. Well he's mighty angry with you, Lord. I just thought I'd drop by and let you know!" Geez, Jeif's an idiot.  
  
"So?" "Well, he might put a suspension on your abilities, Lord!" "Ha! He wouldn't dare!"  
  
"You never know" Jeif said that last thing before Lord shoved him out of the house, he himself leaving it too.  
  
"Look, I'm behind schedule.. I gotta go" Lord tried to shove him aside, but Jeif jumped right in, "Wait, Jupiter knows what you did to Dein! Switching futures! That's against the God's law!" Jeif frowned.  
  
"Well, then it was the demon doing it." Lord said emotionlessly and forced Jeif away from him and began to head for the exit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You. State your name." The exit guard told Lord as he approached.  
  
"Lord Esau. I'm heading for earth to aid it's creator." Lord answered, looking to the guard.  
  
"Hmm. Okay then. Good luck.. Earth's a tough place to adjust to. It's an elemental planet, after all.." The guard let him pass without question and Lord was on his way.  
  
'An elemental planet?! Damnit..' Lord hated dealing with elements, even if he was of some elements in his demon half. They were just too much trouble half the time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But no matter. I'm sure I'll get used to it all." He assured himself, and securely sealed up his bag, and held it close. He had entered the main exit-rooms, and was at the 'shuttle deck', where gods and goddesses last saw their world before entering space or teleported to other dimensions. Lord found one 'shuttle' which was set to go to the milky way galaxy, the same as his planet was in. What luck!  
  
He entered the 'shuttle' that wasn't really fit to be called a shuttle.. it wasn't even a machine. It was just a few goddess spells that held a course open for you as you traveled the great distances. Like a HUGE tunnel. Why they didn't just teleport you to the different reaches of space like they did for the dimensional jumps, Lord didn't know. Or care, really. He loved exploring.  
  
After a few minutes, the course was set, and Lord was on his way. "Finally! I've waited so long for this day, and it's here! WOO!" he shouted cheerily as he flew along. "Mmm.. space is so beautiful.." he said, looking out to the endless length of stars spanning the universe.  
  
Now he had been traveling for about 16 hours. "Ugh.. So BORED!" He flew with his arms hanging loosely in front of him and his back arched. His legs were kind of crossed with his bag in his lap. "Bleeghhhh.. I should've brought something to do" he cursed himself for that. He just kept going, determined to find out all about this 'earth'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The remaining time had passed, and Lord reached the end of the given tunnel. He just floated there in space, looking around blankly. "What the hell? Some galaxy.." he yawned, flying forward to find Earth.  
  
A big bright light was in his view constantly, and he hated the immense heat it reflected as he flew by. Lord wanted to destroy it, but soon gathered that it was this galaxy's ruling star. 'Ahhh, okay. Okay.." he nodded, smiling dumbly and went on.  
  
Then finally, "THERE!! Wow, how neat!" He complimented the earth's appearance instantly upon laying eyes on its atmosphere. "This world's God must be mighty great to have created an ELEMENTAL planet that can support it's own power.." Lord reached the edge of the earth's atmosphere, and felt a small bit of heat emitting from it.  
  
Lord braced himself to charge through, raising his arms behind him and balled up his fists. He secured his bag behind him, and arched a knee up in front of him. Then he went for it head first, tearing straight through the world's fiery entrance and was soon just floating in the cool blue sky of our earth. His eyes widened with sudden curiosity.  
  
"So.. PRETTY! Must explore later! But need place to stay.. Yes.." Lord flew down into an interesting little piece of land with bits and pieces of it out and about in the oceans (Yeah, da USA). He landed in the street of an unusually quiet neighborhood, and looked around, his antennae twitching from time to time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord began to walk around, noticing a few of the humans Dein spoke of, and ignored their grim glares or random smiles at him. Lord then nearly tripped over a smaller human carrying what seemed to be an evil little teddy bear, "Ack!" He caught himself quickly though, and turned around to the human child, "S-so sorry! Er.." He noticed the child's terrified expression and decided just to keep walking.  
  
"Todd? You're gonna be late getting home.." The young boy heard his teddy-bear talking, and just nodded. "Right Shmee.." he answered, and continued on his own way.  
  
The sun was starting to set, and Lord still hadn't found a place to stay. "Geez!! Do the humans just not like to share homes or what?! I mean, sure they'll accept family, but why not others?! No room for me.. HEY!" His eyes fell upon a run-down old house all of a sudden, and he walked up to its front door. "Hee! I sense no life inside! It must've been abandoned.." Lord checked the door, and found it unlocked so he stepped right in. The house was empty, and sent weird vibes down Lord's spine, but he ignored them, as usual and looked around. "Hmm.." He noticed the blood stained walls, but wasn't flawed of his interest in staying in the house at all. He looked all through the rooms in this first floor of the house, not knowing about the many down below him.  
  
Finally, he stood in the living room with hands on his hips, concluding, "Yep. Here's where I'll stay. Live out my future for a while; House 777."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WHEEHOO!!! Staying in Nny's house?! Where is Nny anyway? What are Lord's plans? Why must I ramble on and on?! What will Johnny DO when he finds out aboot Lord's sudden claim to his house!? !GASP! Chapter 4 Will answer ALL! Check back soon for it!!! 


	4. Your House is His House

YEE!! Hi! Welcome to chapter 4!! Written in detention! (BAD me!! BAD!!! O!! ) Anyhow, enjoy it!! R&R and stoof!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "No! Please! I just walked in! I-"  
  
The man's last words before a double-sided scythe was driven through his eye sockets, then had the entire top of his head cut clean off. The one wielding the scythe then drove the weapon down the middle of the now lifeless man's body, falling into a bloody heap in front of him. "Everyone gets the same attention.. it's only fair in here, right?" The young homicidal maniac asked, getting silence as a response from the ten or so dead corpses in the store around him. "I mean, this IS Wal-Mart, right?"  
  
He sighed harshly, hating himself for letting a few people manage to escape his onslaught. "But now it's perfect.. Utter silence.." the man whispered, and mounted the scythe over his shoulder, and made his way out the exit doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The homicidal maniac, named Johnny, stepped into his car, and started it's engine. He noticed outside of the windshield that the smiling antenna ball was missing, and cursed under his breath.  
  
"Just some juvenile teenagers, Nny.. it's easily replaced." A voice sounded from the passenger's seat. It belonged to a severed rabbit's head..  
  
Nny sighed, "I know that, Nailbunny.. It's just people though.. I can't stand them." He tossed the scythe into the back seat, then backed his car out of the parking space, but not without hitting an old lady passing by behind him first. Johnny pulled out into the street, and headed home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oooh! What's all this?" Lord had been looking through more ends of the first floor of the house since his arrival, (yeah, he's taking his time.) and had come across some art...  
  
The God had found a few comics in the pile of sketches, called 'Happy Noodle Boy'. Lord raised a brow as he read them, "I think someone had a lot of free time before they left.." he replaced the comics and pictures back on the desk, then raised a hand over it. "But.. this room is meant for other purposes now.." and just as that was said, literally everything in the room went up in a silver flame, then disappeared. No ashes, dust, or anything was left, but the light was strangely blinding now.  
  
He lowered his hand back to his side, and looked around the bare room. "Mm.." Lord nodded slightly to the far wall behind him and suddenly it seemed to just collapse in on itself, then rebuild as an oversized monitor for a computer. A few other attachments and machines then appeared around the new system, allowing Lord to begin his work as a God on this earth. This was only part one.. He'd need information only this special computer could give him; it was specially attached to the earth's main core (No, not its molten core, just... the.. oh, you get it....). Wires were strewn all over the room, over the machines, and the blinding light was now gone, because of the need of power from Lord's computer. This system was able to do anything anyone could imagine! (Except of course.. for you perverts.. :B ) Lord fired it up, and got beautiful results.  
  
"State name for further use.." it said in a monotone, and spoke in demon to Lord.  
  
"Lord Esau."  
  
"..Processing.." After a few seconds, Lord's name was accepted, and the computer was now at his mercy.. (heh).  
  
"Nice.." the God snickered, rubbing his clawed hands together. "Now.. for a few essentials.."  
  
Lord walked into another room, finding this one to have a small torn mattress in the corner. "Aww.. That's not fit for a god!" he fake pouted, and then smiled, raising his antennae and a hand, "There!" the mattress then began to float in front of him, and instantly it became a oddly nice king size bed and Lord replaced it in the corner again. "That's more like it.. But about these walls.. Fixing up the outside might attract humans because of it's nice looks.. Heh.. just the inside will do fine for me!" and with that, his eyes glowed an eerie lime green, and all through the first floor, the walls and floors were like new, no blood or anything! "YEE!" Lord beamed.  
  
"Well, that's all for me.. for now. My computer, place to sleep.. although sleep is rare for me.. eh, whatever" he yawned, stretching out his arms. Then, something caught his eye. "Hmm?" he looked over to find another door, but this one was dark; a stairway! "How did I miss that..?" he asked no one, and approached it curiously. His antennae quirked, as well as his dragon-like ears, and he proceeded to head down them, wondering where they went to..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nny literally drove his car onto his front lawn, and got out, leaving the engine on with a person jammed under the hood. Finally he was home. "I was out all day.. and all night it seems.." he shrugged, but was glad to be home, and away from people. For now, anyhow.  
  
As he opened the door, he noticed something immediately. "What the fuck..?" his attention was drawn past the fixed up floors and walls inside, and to the huge monitor and thousands of wires in the next room. Johnny ran in, jaw dropped slightly, and fell to his knees. "What the hell happened here?! Is someone here!? HELLO?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!? Oohhhh, when I find you.. you're as good as dead!!!" He cursed aloud, standing back up and beginning his search for the intruder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOO man, What fun! Hope ya enjoyed dis' chappy! ^^ Keep checking back for chapter 5!! 


End file.
